fire_ferretfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revelation
This article is about the Equalist rally, for the episode, see "The Revelation". 'The Revelation''' was an Equalist rally that with the intentions to gain more supporters for the Equalist movement, as well as display Amon's ability to remove bending. For the event, a few members of the Triple Threat Triad were kidnapped, including recent addition Bolin. Avatar Korra and Mako then infiltrated the event in an attempt to rescue him, before he lost his earthbending. The pair's attempts were successful, and they crashed the rally. History In an attempt to gain more supporters, as well as display their leader, Amon's, ability to sever bending, the Equalists set up a rally at a hidden location. This location was to be determined by a set of invitations which one could receive from somebody like the protester in Republic City park, where on the back pieces of a map were printed. Kidnapping In order to gain victims for the rally, the Equalists sent a group of chi blockers to kidnap members from the Triple Threat Triad. The chi blockers broke into the Triple Threat's headquarters, and made off with Lightning Bolt Zolt, Shady Shin, Bolin and other members of the triad. Mako and Korra had been searching for Bolin, and arrived just in time to see Bolin and the other being pulled away in a large truck, and raced after the Equalists on Naga. After much pursuing, a few Equalists hopped off of motorcycles and chi blocked Korra and Mako in an attempt to throw them off their trail, which was successful. Luckily Naga scared off the duo before they could do much harm, but they lost Bolin. The rally Korra soon remembered the protester that she'd met, and approached him looking for information on where she and Mako could find Bolin. They wound up stealing some fliers, and discovered the system to locating where the rally building was. The two put on a disguise, and entered the building pretending to be non-bending citizens. The two took their seats, and watched as Amon came onto their stage and told the Equalists how he allegedly had been raised on a farm by two non-bending farmers, and how a firebender killed his parents and burned his face, forcing him to wear a mask. He then claimed that a spirit had given him the ability to take away somebody's bending, and that the spirit claimed the Avatar had failed the world and balance had to be restored. Removing bending Amon then went to Lightning Bolt Zolt, and said he was going to take his bending away, but to be fair would give him a chance to fight back. Lightning Bolt Zolt was at first pleased with this deal, but Amon defeated him with ease and removed his bending. Amon continued this this process for the rest of the people in line, forcing Mako and Korra to rush to come up with a plan. They eventually came to the idea that there was steam throughout the building, and if Korra could bend it to create a thick fog nobody would notice if they grabbed Bolin from offstage. Korra agreed to this plan, and went back in an attempt to bust open some pipes. The Doorman soon spotted what she was doing and attempted to beat her, but she defeated him with ease and noticed that she had busted some pipes in the process of fighting him, which she then used to create the fog as the plan had said. End of the rally Just as Bolin's bending was about to be removed, the fog washed on stage, and all of the spectators fled the scene. Mako ran and grabbed Bolin offstage, and the trio attempted to escape. On the way out Mako and Bolin were caught, and the Lieutenant fought them and defeated them with ease. Korra soon came up behind him, and defeated him with a swift surprise blow, grabbed Bolin and Mako, and the trio fled the scene. Amon soon came out, but only in time to catch the trio running from the scene. The Lieutenant then asked Amon if the Equalists should pursue them, but Amon said that no, because the Avatar would be the perfect messenger of his power. Aftermath As a result of the Revelation, the public's awareness of the Equalist movement rose, and the Republic City population became aware of Amon's prowess. The Equalists became a larger threat, and this eventually lead to Councilman Tarrlok's creation of a Task force to weed out Equalist facilities, such as places where chi blocking is trained. References